


One For You, One For Me

by ItsNotEasyBeingQueen



Series: Spellbound [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Witch!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen/pseuds/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: It's Christmastime, and Blaine has brought a tree for Kurt's shop.  Well, technically, he has brought trees, plural.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Spellbound [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/859700
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	One For You, One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a chapter of my 2019 Klaine Advent Challenge. The original prompt words were Creed and Christmas Tree. I'm finally getting around to doing some cleanup and posting it separately to link it to the Spellbound series.

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly,” Kurt sang lightly along with the music playing from the speakers on the counter. He was toying with a string of twinkle lights to make sure they draped just so across a shelf. As always, decorations at Spellbound were tasteful, elegant, and charming.

Some might wonder about a witch participating in the celebration of a Christian holiday. Kurt had never really aligned himself with any particular religion, choosing instead to adopt the best parts of a number of faiths and practice his own creed of kindness, generosity, and helping others. That didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the more secular aspects of this particular season – especially the fabulous decorations and the giving of gifts. 

The ringing of the silver bell above the door drew his attention away from his task. He couldn’t complain about the interruption, however. 

“Well, if it isn’t Father Christmas himself!” he exclaimed with a laugh. 

“Ho ho ho!” Blaine answered cheerfully. “I come bearing gifts! Well, trees, at least!”

Kurt rushed forward to greet Blaine properly, kissing him soundly and toying with the fuzzy ball at the end of his Santa hat. “Perfect! I’ve got just the place for it – wait a minute. Did you say trees? Plural? As in more than one?”

Blaine nodded excitedly. “Yep! Two, to be exact. One for you…” he paused, motioning for Kurt to hold the shop door open as he ran outside. He returned quickly, hauling a good-sized evergreen behind him and propping it near the door. It had been properly bundled for travel, but Kurt could tell it was full and lush. “And one for me,” he added, running back outside. He hurried back in, this time carrying a tiny tree that was barely waist-high when he set it down. 

Kurt had a flashback to Halloween and his prediction about Blaine wanting a Charlie Brown-esque tree. He had no doubt this tiny shrub was going to be a bit crooked, or perhaps short a branch or two. Blaine stood between the two trees, his face hopeful but with a trace trepidation showing in his hazel eyes. He was, no doubt, proud of himself for having saved the baby tree from the chipper, but a little concerned as to how Kurt would react.

As it so happened, Kurt was pretty proud of Blaine, too.

He closed the shop door and turned to hug Blaine tight. “I think one tree for each of us is a brilliant idea! Come on, Santa,” he teased, kissing Blaine on the nose before releasing him. “We’ll put Kurt Tree and Blaine Tree on either side of the piano.” Blaine’s smile outshone all the twinkle lights in the shop. 

“Oh! I almost forgot. I did buy one more thing at the tree lot.”

Kurt chuckled and he shook his head, putting his hands on his hips in an attempt to appear stern. “Blaine, I love you, but we cannot fit any more trees in here!”

“I think we can find room for this,” Blaine said, pulling a sprig of mistletoe out of his coat pocket. 

Kurt hummed. “Let’s see,” he muttered, taking Blaine’s free hand and holding it so that his palm faced up. He placed the sprig in Blaine’s palm and gave him a quick wink before waving his hands over it. “I think I’ll put it right…here,” he declared, holding the mistletoe above their heads, pausing briefly, and letting go. The mistletoe magically hovered in the air over their heads. 

“Perfect,” Blaine whispered, lowering his gaze from the floating mistletoe to meet Kurt’s eyes.

“Perfect,” Kurt repeated, placing his conveniently free hands on either side of Blaine’s face and pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
